Namesakes - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve gets a special gift with connections to his past, from the woman who shares his future.


_This one is dedicated to my fabulous, talented writing partner & friend. __**Happy Birthday, Sammy!**__ I said it with the very 1__st__ story we co-wrote, but it bears repeating: you make me a better writer. That will always hold true. I wish you a birthday as fabulous and you are, and many happy, healthy returns of the day. _

_You brighten my days with your friendship and humor. You never fail to make me laugh out loud, occasionally in an inappropriate place and time, which is part of the fun. I truly believe we were brought together for a reason, as we are KINDRED. While I could never match the awesomeness of the birthday story you wrote for me, I do hope you enjoy the "scenes of love in simple domesticity" within this one. Happiest of days, my friend! Xo Mari_

_Ilna, your friendship means so much and your being a part in the REAL World enhances its existence in so many ways. My love & thanks! xox_

_To our readers, reviewers and #REALMcRollers, love & Nonna hugs for all the joy and support you give us. Show Sammy some birthday love at: REALMcRoll – at - yahoo – dot- com_

/

**Namesakes**

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
>Saturday 7:00 a.m. - Garage <strong>

"Okay, that's the last of it." Catherine stood back, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"You're _sure _now?" Steve grinned as he squatted to push a final piece of furniture, a dresser, into place. They'd spent five hours the previous evening and two already that morning, separating items for donation to one section of the garage and sorting through others. "The _go_ pile does seem bigger than the _stay_ pile so I'd call that a win."

"Yeah." She patted him on the butt with a smirk. "We're done. For today, anyway."

Steve groaned good-naturedly and stood.

Catherine reached up to kiss him. "I called the V.A. donation truck for a pickup; they'll be here at eleven, and I asked Esther to stay a little later since she's coming by today, and let them into the garage. Next weekend, we're organizing what's left." She grinned at Steve's expression. "We've been trying to get to this for a year; but since we got through a ton of stuff today and yesterday, you're officially off duty, Commander."

When Catherine rented out her house and moved the last of her belongings to Steve's, they'd decided to keep whoever's appliances were in better shape, blend what furniture they could, and give away or donate the rest.

They'd put Catherine's bedroom set in the spare room since the original bedroom was a full with an older dresser and hers was a fairly new queen set. They'd blended some of their furniture and swapped the dishes in the beach house, which were from the 70s, for the set Elizabeth Rollins had gifted Catherine when she bought her house after being stationed at Pearl.

Everything they hadn't wanted to use had ended up in the garage. Even after she'd sold her house, they hadn't gotten around to sorting the rest of Catherine's things. While there weren't many, as she'd been at sea or on assignment for years and learned to 'live light', there were also a lot of items that had been in the garage when John was killed that Steve had never even looked at, other than when he was looking for clues relating to the Champ box. Much of it was probably older than Steve, and Catherine was determined he sort through it all with her, being wary of discarding an item of either monetary or more importantly, sentimental value.

She looked at Steve who was drawing an arm across his forehead in the now very warm garage. "I need a shower, if you join me, I'll help you … clean up." She winked and Steve's grin broadened.

"See, now, I'd have worked a lot faster if I'd have known there was a reward." He grabbed Catherine around the waist and pulled her close.

"There's _always_ a reward for dedicated work, Commander. But it's a little too stifling in here." She pushed off Steve's chest as she said, "Race ya to the shower." And her laughter followed as he sprinted for the door to the house.

As soon as Steve was out of the garage, Catherine went to the far corner, where she tightened an oil cloth over an item she'd only just examined closely the night before. One she was sure Steve hadn't bothered to uncover. Then, she locked the garage and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Once in the bathroom, Catherine stepped under the spray to join Steve. She had a ready answer when he said, "What took you so long?" before pulling her against him, but when she slid her hands into his hair and kissed him, it didn't matter because Steve quickly forgot his question.

/

**8:10 a.m.  
>Bedroom<strong>

Steve was stepping into cargoes while Catherine pulled her damp hair into a ponytail. "What time will you be back?" She smiled and handed him his wallet.

"About six. Thanks. Danny tell you to remind me?" He indicated the wallet as he pocketed it before leaning down to kiss her. The kiss lingered and he smiled against her lips. "You know, if there's more to … _do_, I _could_ stay home, the reward was definitely worth …"

Catherine's chuckle and hands on his shoulders stopped him. "Go. Don't keep Danny and Chin waiting."

The guys had offered to help Danny at Grace's school. The Academy of the Sacred Heart was hosting an event where "Dads, Brothers, Uncles & Grads" spent a day volunteering and then had a barbeque. They took in donated vans, volunteers refurbished them under the supervision of mechanics, and the school would distribute newly running, freshly painted, detailed vans to a _Live, Give, Grow_ program and _Boys & Girls Clubs_.

When Grace asked her Uncles Steve and Chin to attend and they'd readily signed up. Lou Grover and a few of the SWAT boys were in charge of delivering the finished vans, although he'd be there to help refurbish as well. Samantha had volunteered her dad as soon as she'd seen the posting.

Steve ran his eyes over Catherine, who was clad in a pair of purple bikinis and checked his watch. "I was gonna stop by HQ first, but I have almost hour if I don't …" He stepped closer and gently nibbled her lower lip while his hands dropped to her hips and slid around to her butt.

"Hmmm nope, can't. I'm giving that hand-to-hand demo at the police academy at nine."

"… Academy's a five minute drive …" He pressed purposefully against her tummy to persuade her.

Catherine shook her head with a grin. "And I don't have time for another shower if I'm going to get there twenty minutes early to set up." She chuckled. "You're the one who suggested this demo …"

"And they had how many people sign up?" He asked proudly while swaying them gently between slow kisses. "Twenty-nine?"

"Thirty one as of yesterday." She stood for a few more seconds enjoying the time in his arms before she broke the kiss but didn't step away from Steve. Their bodies remained flush against each other. "Now," Catherine reluctantly stepped back and glanced down, grinning. "You keep that … _thought_ and I'll see you later." At Steve's discontented grunt, she patted his cheek. Returning his resigned smile, she grabbed her bra and shirt off the bed to put them on.

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
>2:00 p.m.<strong>

"Thank you for meeting me here, Mr. Nakahara," Catherine said to the man at the front door. "You're not afraid of dogs, are you?" She nodded at Cammie who was at her side, hoping to check out the new visitor.

"You're welcome, dear, anything for a friend of Chin Ho's." The 60-something man with warm brown eyes and a ready smile said. And, no, I'm not afraid of dogs. Not at all. My wife and I have two." He offered his hand to Cammie when Catherine allowed her to approach him. "She's a nice looking dog. Shepherd mix?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes, with Bernese Mountain Dog. Steve and I found her at a crime scene. We just started level two obedience." She smiled. "The garage is right through here."

Robert Nakahara looked under the oilcloth and inspected the piece Catherine had called him about the previous day. "Ah, this is beautiful." He pulled it away from the wall. "May I?"

"Absolutely. I appreciate your coming out today. Steve won't be home before six. I don't want him to know, it's a surprise."

Nakahara smiled at the pretty young woman who looked so excited with her discovery and the idea of surprising her boyfriend. "That's very thoughtful. I'm sure he'll love it." He ran a hand over the piece and opened and closed each moving part before standing. "I've seen enough. It's in wonderful shape, actually. I'd ask if you wanted to sell it, I have clients who are collectors I'm sure they'd pay top dollar, but …"

Catherine was already shaking her head. "No. No, thank you. It's not mine to sell, but even if it was …"

"I understand." Nakahara smiled. "Shall we go in the house? I'll give you an estimate to refurbish it."

Once inside, Robert Nakahara calculated in longhand and wrote up an estimate before reviewing it with Catherine. "I gave you the family discount, being Chin referred you."

"Oh that's very kind, but you didn't have to …"

"Ah, ah, yes. If Chin considers you and Steve McGarrett family, then so do I." He smiled. "His mother is my first cousin, you know. I can have it back to you this week."

"That's wonderful. I'll arrange for our dog sitter to let you in during the day. Just let me know when. Could you put it in the corner, there?" Catherine indicated the area across from the sofa, diagonal from the TV.

"That's a perfect spot." He stood to leave and offered his hand. "Nice meeting you. I'll call when it's ready. I'll just back the truck up and take it when I leave."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I have a dolly and padded tarps in the truck. Don't worry; I'll take good care of it."

"Thank you." Catherine smiled. "I'll talk to you next week."

/

**10:00 p.m.  
>Living Room<strong>

Steve put the lid on a large box and sat back with a sigh.

"Hey." Catherine moved from where she was sitting on the floor, helping sort through photos, to kneel close to Steve. "You okay? We've been at this since last night. It's a lot. First, we sorted through your dad's stuff in the garage, now it's your grandparents' photos." She ran a hand through his hair and leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm … okay. Thanks for doing this with me; I can't keep putting it off. It's just, seeing my grandparents' photos, Dad always meant to frame more of these …" He waved a hand over the box.

"Like I've told you before, I wouldn't be anywhere else. And if your dad wanted to frame these, then that's what we'll do." Catherine's smile lifted the shadow in Steve's eyes.

"Dad would like that." He leaned over to place a kiss on her temple. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome. Do you want to pick out frames or …" She wanted to be as involved, or not, as he wanted her to be.

"Uh, you're better at …" He shrugged, "Would you mind?"

"Absolutely not. I'll get the five you like best framed and we'll hang them in the living room." Happy to see his expression lighten, she kissed him softly and stood to offer her hand. "Long day; let's turn in."

Steve moved to wrap her in his arms. "Thank you. I keep repeating that these past couple of days, but …" He trailed off with a smile. "I love you, Rollins."

"Right back at ya, McGarrett." She held him for an extra heartbeat … or two. "The sheets are calling, you game?"

"Always."

Catherine let out a surprised yelp as she was swept up and Steve made for the stairs.

/

**Bedroom  
>3:00 a.m.<strong>

At first Catherine didn't know what had woken her in the middle of the night. She didn't open her eyes or move, but listened to the sound of the waves drifting through the open window. Seconds later, Steve's soft groan had her alert, eyes open.

Cammie's snuffle drew her attention and seeing their dog standing on guard, as close to Steve as possible, Catherine said softly, "It's okay, Cammie, Steve's okay. Good girl." Cammie tilted her head and seemed to accept that Catherine had it under control and Steve was safe, so she lay down close to the bed with a quiet huff, her eyes fixed on him, nonetheless.

Steve wasn't on his back, he was facing his side of the bed, and Catherine could see the tension in his shoulders as the muscles bunched and flexed beneath his skin. She gave him a few seconds before she moved, but when a muttered

"Catherine … don't hurt … _NO!_"

escaped his lips, she inched closer and wrapped herself around him from behind. Her left hand slid across his abs to his chest, her chin rested on his shoulder.

"Hey. I'm right here," she whispered softly, "Steve, it's Cath and I'm _right_ _here_." as she made small circles on his chest, she could feel his whole body relax against hers.

When Steve's fingers sought hers and he entwined them, she smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

"Cath?" he whispered hoarsely, as he traced his thumb across her knuckles.

"Right beside you. And I'm fine."

He turned to face her. "Sorry I woke you."

She kept her voice light, "I've woken you a fair share of times." They'd always had the ability to quell each other's nightmares.

Steve sighed and opened his arms so she could enter his embrace. "Thank you."

"Same one?"

"Yeah." He erased the images that were clinging to his consciousness by kissing her forehead. "I couldn't find … you were …"

"Hurt, I know. But look." She pulled back just far enough to see his eyes, which were becoming less stormy as the nightmare lost its grip. "I'm okay." She kissed him softly on the lips before resting her head alongside Steve's, sharing his pillow. "You haven't had that one in a long time."

He'd had it on and off for weeks after el Condor had taken her hostage. Dreaming she was hurt and he couldn't find her, or worse, he'd found her too late.

He nodded. "Yeah. Less and less, but sometimes …"

"We went through a lot of your dad's belongings these past two days. That's an emotional undertaking. Then tonight we sorted those family photos. It's totally understandable that the dream came back because you were thinking about losing your dad." As Catherine spoke, she ran her fingers though the hair at Steve's temple in a gesture that she'd realized many years before soothed and relaxed him.

Steve inhaled deeply. His eyes were heavy lidded and she could see sleep was already pulling at him. "Love you."

After running it gently through his hair, one more time, Catherine placed her hand over his heart, which had slowed to a steady rhythm. She waited until he closed his eyes before closing hers. "Love _you,_" she breathed, "_so _much_._ Sleep. I'm okay and I'm right here."

His not-quite-awake whispered, "Promise?" made Catherine's heart swell.

Her "Always," was the last thing that penetrated his mind before he drifted into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

/

/

**McGarrett/Residence  
>Friday 7:00 p.m.<strong>

"It's wonderful. You did beautiful work. Steve will be thrilled." Catherine told Robert Nakahara. He'd done an amazing job and she couldn't be happier. "Oh, there he is on the other line. I should get that. Thanks again!" She clicked through and said, "Hey, you. I just ran Cammie and since I got home right after my court appearance, I made dinner." She smiled into the phone from where she stood by the sofa. She was staring at the newly delivered surprise for Steve. In response to his saying he was on his way home she practically bubbled, "I'll see you in twenty."

/

**7:22 p.m.**

Steve unlocked the door and was surprised to find Catherine just inside the threshold. He grinned at her happy expression and eager kiss. "Missed me, huh?"

She broke the kiss. "Something like that. Come inside, I wanna show you …" She took his hand and tugged him along, her bare feet padding across the hardwood floor.

"What are you up to?" His smile was playful. "Did you stop by my favorite store on the way home? Because if Victori …" Steve stopped dead in his tracks as the corner of the room came into view. He took in a shaky breath. "Catherine, is that …" His eyes darted from her to the object that stood across from the sofa.

"Yeah." She nodded, suddenly nervous. "I spotted it under an oilcloth when I first started doing laundry here, but I didn't think much about it until the other night when we were cleaning the garage. I was gathering photos into a box so we could sort them the next day, and I noticed your grandfather was …"

"Sitting at this desk in a few of the pictures." Steve moved to run his hand along the surface of a beautifully refurbished, roll-top, oak desk.

Catherine nodded. "And then I looked closer and saw the carving … and, well … I thought we should display it. I mean, I know it's not practical for the office, but it's a beautiful piece and you're his namesake, and …" She realized she was going on and Steve was staring at her with such an adoring expression that her eyes were suddenly as full as his. "I probably should have asked if you'd want to display it …" Catherine's words were cut off when Steve gathered her up and held her so close she could feel his heart beating in sync with hers.

"It's … Catherine, this is … thank you." Steve loosened his hold but kept an arm around her as he inspected the desk more closely. It had all its original parts, including a modesty panel, interior drawers and a lockset for which Catherine had had a key cut so it was working.

"I've known this was in the garage since I was a kid, but … I haven't thought about it in years. I remember asking my dad about the old desk when I'd been nosing around in there one rainy afternoon and discovered it. He said he was saving it for me, for when I grew up.

I'd questioned why my name was already on it. Dad explained it was my grandfather's, the one I'd been named after. And I realized it was his name, not mine that was carved into the wood."

He smiled with a faraway look in his eyes and brushed his fingers over the letters.

Steven McGarrett.

His grandfather's name.

His name.

Steve turned to see Catherine smiling softly at him. His eyes regained their focus and he shrugged. "I was about six at the time and he told me a little about how my grandmother said my grandfather used to do work at this desk when he was studying to be a naval officer." Steve's expression changed from contemplative to amused and he shrugged. "Then the weather cleared up and I asked Dad to come outside and swim with me."

Catherine wrapped an arm around Steve's waist and grinned up at him, knowing not only by the change in his expression but by the way his eyes lightened that his mood was content, not melancholy. "Of course you did."

He kissed her and returned her smile. "Hey, I was six."

"And you wanted to spend the day swimming. Not much has changed there, has it, Commander?"

"Only who I want to swim with." Steve's voice dropped in timbre and he moved to take her hands in his. "Seriously, this is an amazing gift and incredibly thoughtful. I'd never have had this refinished myself; it would have sat in the garage, probably forever." His fingers laced through hers. "I love it. I love you."

Catherine was thrilled. She freed one hand and reached out to run a finger over the name in the wood. "I'm so glad. When I saw your name … _his_ name, I just thought … he'd be so proud that you shared his name, so proud of you. And I just knew he'd like his desk being used again, especially by his namesake." Just as Steve gathered her into an embrace, the doorbell rang.

They both smiled and rested their foreheads together as Cammie bolted for the door. "Coming!" Catherine called and stepped out of Steve's arms, leaving him looking down at his gift. She returned a few seconds later with Danny and Grace in tow.

"Hi, Uncle Steve!" Grace flung herself into her uncle's waiting arms. "We're on our way to have dinner, it's pizza night, but I wanted to stop over and return Auntie Cath's necklace." She held up a jewelry box and turned to Catherine. "Thank you for letting me borrow it!" She gave her aunt a hug.

Catherine accepted the box and returned the hug with a smile. Grace wanting to borrow her necklace to wear to a school presentation had made her day. She knew it was more about their niece wanting to emulate her than the piece of jewelry itself, and it warmed her heart. Rachel could certainly buy Grace any jewelry, costume or otherwise, that she wanted, but Grace often asked to wear something of Catherine's for an occasion. "You're very welcome."

Danny was grinning at how his daughter and Catherine were thick as thieves. Her closeness to Catherine and Steve gave him a sense of family he never thought he'd achieve when he'd followed her to their new home four years before. "Hey, that's new." He pointed to the desk.

"Catherine just gave it to me … well had it refurbished it for me, actually." Steve said proudly and Catherine beamed at the love and gratitude in his voice.

"Oh, it's got your name on it!" Grace noticed immediately. "Look, Danno, isn't that cool? Did they do that at the store, Auntie Cath?"

"I doubt this came from a store, Monkey. Steve, how old is this? It's incredible, by the way."

"It was my grandfather's. Catherine spotted it in the garage and had it restored."

"Your grandpa's? Then … oh …" Grace's tone changed as she made the connection and smiled, "the one you got _named_ for. Then it's extra special because that's his name, too. Can I look inside?"

"Sure, Gracie, c'mon, let me show you, this is called a roll-top …" Steve led her over to the desk and kneeled. As he and Grace examined it, Danny and Catherine looked on from across the room with matching smiles.

"They're a pair, those two." Catherine said, her voice filled with love, as Grace and Steve had a whispered conversation. When Grace placed a kiss on his cheek, Catherine saw his expression morph from playful to introspective as he looked at a very serious Grace with absolute devotion in his eyes.

A minute later, Steve gathered his niece up in a heartfelt hug before he stood, saying "You're the _best_, Gracie. Love you."

"Love you back. Enjoy your new desk, Uncle Steve."

"Thanks, Sweetheart, I will."

Danny waggled his fingers at his daughter, "C'mon, Monkey, let's get going." He grinned at his friends. "I'm sure you two have … _plans_ … but you're welcome to join us."

"Awww, thanks Danny, but we do have _plans_." She winked and Danny rolled his eyes dramatically, but with a smile that gave him away. He was more than happy for his friends and it showed. "Enjoy pizza night. You, too, Grace. Thanks for returning the necklace so quickly." Catherine winked at Grace and the Williams' said their goodbyes and let themselves out.

/

"What was that?" Catherine asked with a head tilt as they sat on the sofa and Steve moved to pull her into his arms. "With Grace?"

"How did … you're incredible, you know that?"

"I know _you_." She leaned in to kiss him. "And you're not so bad yourself." At his smile she said, "I'm really happy you like the desk. Wanna tell me what Grace said just now that put that look in your eyes?" Her hand traced his cheek.

Steve cleared his throat "She told me …"

Catherine moved to look at him fully. "What?"

"First she asked if I knew she was named after someone, too."

She nodded. "Grace Tillwell, Danny's partner. He told me he'd named Grace for her."

"Yeah. Gracie said she was named after a hero like I was, and it's important to make your namesake proud and …"

She gave him a few seconds. When he didn't finish she gently led with, "and?"

"… and she knows my grandfather's very proud of me."

Catherine took his hand, lacing their fingers. Steve traced the delicate veins in her wrist with his thumb as he cleared his throat.

"Steve?"

"Gracie said, while she hopes Grace is proud of her, it's even more important …" Steve's voice was tight and Catherine could see his eyes shining. "That _I'm_ proud of her.

I told her I was, every single day. Then she said she was glad, because we're family and …" His breath caught, "just like my grandfather and Grace Tillwell, and Danny, I'm a hero, too. And Danny and I are _her_ heroes." He took a slightly shaky breath. "She's something, isn't she?"

Catherine's eyes filled and she brought his hand up to kiss it, knowing what Grace's words meant to Steve, who'd spent a huge part of his life feeling like he had no family. He'd always had the respect, even admiration of his superiors and his peers, but Grace loving and considering him family … calling him her hero? That meant more to Steve that all the rest put together.

"She's _definitely_ something. She's …" Catherine leaned forward until their foreheads were together, "our _family_."

.

_End. Thanks for reading! Mari_

_Look for me on Twitter discussing McRoll in the REAL World! Tag I'm a #REALMcRoller mari21763_

_**Sammy, your friendship is a gift to **_**me**_** every day. I hope you enjoyed your birthday story.**_


End file.
